


THe EyEs 异瞳

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [25]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 学生葬x男妓炎孩童时相识到再次见面的方式未免有些戏剧化。当时收下一只眼睛，回礼应该是比这数十年甚至余生的光明更加宝贵的东西。生命？对炎客来说哪一天在何处死去已经不足为奇。贞洁？哼。金钱……送葬人会喜欢吗。最后想想，只有时间是世间统一的价值衡量标准。
Relationships: 送客 - Relationship
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 21





	THe EyEs 异瞳

**Author's Note:**

> 产乳警告，萨卡兹骚话警告，法律系大学生葬x男J炎，一个明sao一个闷sao（bushi），路人炎描写有

在过去的这段时间里，炎客学会了捉住一举一动的细节，用那些男人喜欢的方式吸引他们，满足他们。在床上，炎客永远是猎人，善于伪装，且享受其中。丢掉一两点饵食不足为惜，炎客收获的远比这更多——各式各样的人物留下各式各样的信息，穷困潦倒的出轨男人，嘴巴不严的政府官员，性癖怪异的将军，猥亵儿童的神父，内心空虚的富翁，诸如此类。有些信息的价值远大于炎客能从客人手里拿到的金钱，而整个城市不止一个他这样的男妓，信息库汇总在一起，发生了什么，将要发生什么，他们都能猜到个大概。但炎客不像那些人，守在酒吧等待失魂落魄的鱼儿上钩，他更喜欢提前规划，在称心人物出现时顺理成章地拉上床，然后得到下一个人的信息，追根溯源找到最有价值的那一个，往往能卖个好价钱。  
炎客去过许多城市，他的目的并不是旅行或流浪，而是寻找送葬人。他能有现在的生活不得不感谢送葬人，他过成这种地步也是送葬人的错。  
在孤儿院的时候，炎客最喜欢偷偷溜出去，每次都似乎风平浪静，直到有一次他误入贫民区，不慎沾上了矿石病的病毒。幸运的是，感染的只是一只眼睛，不幸的是，那是一只眼睛，失去一只意味着有几乎一半的视野会永远陷入黑暗。  
孤儿院当然不愿意让炎客一个人害了一群小孩，但他们忘了，炎客也是个孩子。他们没有给炎客选择的权利，要强行摘掉那只眼睛。  
那一天炎客才知道一直住同一间屋的小孩叫什么，那个金色小脑袋从人堆窜出来挡在他身前。这小孩明显比炎客还小了几岁，却做出了保护的姿态，背后的翅膀显然还未成型，发着淡光。  
“小葬，别挡路。院里属你最乖，关键时候你怎么犯糊涂了。”院长说着，拉起小孩打算把他丢到一旁。  
“院长，请把我的眼睛给他一只。”  
炎客没弄明白这是怎么回事，那些大人再一次忽略了他的感受，居然按照送葬人的要求，给他换上了蓝色的左眼。  
躺在病床上裹着纱布的时候，送葬人就躺在旁边的床上，也裹着纱布。炎客头一回和送葬人搭话了，问，“谁给你起的这个奇怪的名字?”  
“他们说，我被送到孤儿院的时候，有人用衣服裹着我放在台阶上的。衣服上有一个工作证，好像是一个拉特兰公证所的人，叫送葬人，所以他们也叫我送葬人。”小孩的语气平静冷淡，把故事讲得听起来平淡无奇。  
炎客倒是记得清清楚楚，自己是怎么来这里的，但来这里之前他同样是被抛弃的孤儿，或多或少有些感同身受。于是他问，“你觉得这个送葬人会是你父亲吗？如果是的话，还蛮气派的。”  
“即便是，他不需要我那我也没有权利去纠缠他。”送葬人说道。这话完全不像是小孩会说出来的。  
“呐，为什么要把眼睛给我，”炎客说着翻了个身，刚好能看到送葬人左脸上裹着的纱布。  
送葬人依旧脸朝天花板，喃喃自语似的说，“你每天都能出去，我想让那只眼睛也见见外面的世界。”  
炎客苦笑道，“相信我，外面糟透了。”  
自始至终，炎客没有说声谢谢，既然是别人强加的恩惠，即便再过珍贵他也不想表现出一点点感激的样子，因为他觉得这样会显得自己很可怜。虽然保持了双目清亮，但没人喜欢异瞳的萨卡兹小孩，仿佛是把所有不和谐的元素集结在他身上。情况变成了，讨喜的萨科塔小孩早早被领养，炎客一直呆到了十五岁。  
如果不是溜出孤儿院的时候被一个地下赌场的老板撞见，他可能会一直呆到成年。那人很喜欢他的眼睛，说是会大卖，名义上把他领养，实际上是交了一笔赎买费把他从孤儿院赎走。  
炎客很快明白了大卖是什么意思。赌场的两位阿姨教给他一些“知识”，例如如何帮男人做手活，他的嘴太小所以要用舌头替男人们口，要发出暧昧的叫声让他们掏腰包。  
“‘先生，想试试看我的小骚穴是什么味道吗，我能把您伺候得舒舒服服，只要一百块。’”炎客学着阿姨们的口吻，当然学不出感觉，照猫画虎。少年的脸羞的通红，干巴巴的诱惑十分生疏，反而能引起人的欲望。  
他的第一笔生意并不顺利，对方是个官场不得志的商人，掏了三百块给阿姨们，阿姨们叮嘱说，无论如何都不要反抗，“这是个大客户。”  
可是好痛。  
男人用光了一瓶润滑剂，全都淋在炎客的臀上，手指一根两根似狂蟒钻进他的身体，扣捏起嫩肉，他没有闲工夫装出娇嗲的模样，既然无法反抗，不如纵声哭泣。哭得越响，男人越用力。这还只是手指。  
当男人按着他的双腿准备进入时，他呜咽着摇头，“先生，请轻一点，我是第一次，我怕疼。”  
“第一次?”男人呼呼地笑着，“那你应该感到高兴才是。那些老女人巴不得被我上，但我不喜欢别人吃剩下的。”他说着，揉搓少年稚嫩的胸口，把乳首捏得发红。  
巨物狠狠贯穿了入口，直捣深处，还不忘在娇小的臀上甩了一巴掌。男人两手按着炎客的小肩膀，不分轻重缓急地操弄这副身体，他痴迷地看着炎客含泪的双眼，捏着下巴拉近好看清楚。  
“有人夸过你眼睛漂亮吗。”男人轻抚他的脸庞说，“你是从哪得到左眼的。”  
“别人送的，”炎客支支吾吾回答道。但男人反而不悦，提着他的双腿按在床上，压得他喘不过气，体内的东西同时入侵，仿佛能从下面直穿至喉咙。少年的身体十分柔软，腰被不断下折，甚至炎客嘴贴到了自己的性器，随着一下下顶弄在嘴边摩擦，令他羞到无地自容。  
“嘴上说着怕疼，这里面可是湿得一塌糊涂，吸着老子不放，你这个小骚货。”男人说着，又是一顶，炎客浑身湿透了，脸上挂着泪水，胸口是汗水和唾液，腿上遍布精水，不论谁看都不会觉得他是头一回用后面。  
释放一次后他射了自己满脸，男人还不满足，拉着炎客的腰将他拽起，拍了拍他的屁股，说，“自己动。”  
炎客来不及擦干净脸上的污渍，哭唧唧地靠在男人怀里，缓缓抬起臀，让体内的东西抽离一些，然后重新坐回，但炎客完全没有经验，体内润滑剂和肠液过多，不小心让男人的根物滑出。果然惹得男人生气，掐住少年的胳膊，按出了些红印。  
“对不起!我马上弄好……我这就弄好，先生，”炎客立起下半身，用手扶住根物，保证不偏不倚，一点点用下面含住。这次声音终于变得甜腻了些，而且不是矫揉造作的娇吟，而是少年嗓音单纯清澈的呻吟。  
男人露出满意的笑容，一手扶着炎客的腰，一手包裹住那根还未发育完全的性器。男人的手掌并不光滑，有些茧子，摩擦得心里痒痒。  
“先生……别那样弄……好奇怪，”他抬眼看着男人，暗橙色的瞳孔里映射着欲望，天蓝色的则映出天真稚嫩，只有少年才能将这二者完美结合。  
下半身完全化成了一摊水，男人的表情比刚才愉悦许多，炎客意识到，或许男人喜欢他这样做。试探性地，炎客闭声，咬着唇避开视线。男人居然着急了，搂起他的身子说，“看着爸爸，爸爸哪里做错了。”  
这个男人，居然对自己的儿子有这种幻想。  
“爸爸弄疼我了，”他顺着男人的意思，嘟嘴道，“我不喜欢。”  
男人连忙安慰道，“爸爸不会再这样了，乖，是爸爸不对。”  
炎客推开他，按照阿姨们教的，起身跪趴在床上，用手扒开穴口，向男人亮出。液体汩汩溢出，打湿了手指。  
“爸爸，这次温柔一点好嘛。”  
从一开始的逆来顺受，炎客一点点把握住了节奏，他从中感受到了一丝征服感。虽然被操干到泪流满面的是他，但是不经意窥探别人秘密的感觉比身体的快感还要诱人。阿姨们隔着门听到炎客的哭喊，十分担心，但看到顾客心满意足地离开，床上虽然一片狼籍，炎客好歹还清醒，裹着被子睡着了，她们才放下心。  
炎客的学习速度很快，把之前顾客的癖好转化成经验，包括一些羞耻的词语。那些选择他的顾客无一例外不夸赞他的双眼，在这种时候他会想起那个叫送葬人的小孩，不知道他现在过得怎么样了，但愿是完整的家庭，能过得轻松快乐一些。  
说来也讽刺，那些前来领养的夫妇都厌弃这双异瞳，谁能想到炎客靠着异瞳在地下的赌场酒馆里混得小有名声。有人叫他波斯猫，他不喜欢这个称号，波斯猫向来以优雅高贵著称，这和他完全不搭，甚至听上去有些刺耳。  
等到他靠着出卖身体和消息赚够赎身的钱，他离开了这里，成了自由人，和男人上床从职业变成了闲暇消遣，相同的是他依旧运用对人心的完美把控，在一个个城市里穿梭自如。终于，在一个边远城市落脚后，他打听到了送葬人的踪迹。  
机缘巧合，炎客遇到的是送葬人的老师。他努力舔弄口中的根物边抬眼看男人时，他冷不丁来了一句，“你的左眼和我学生的很像。”  
“没想到你是老师，”炎客舔了舔嘴唇，“所有教授的肉棒都像你的一样美味吗？”  
教授被逗乐了，刚才略显紧张的气氛松缓下来，“你嘴可真甜，小猫。”  
炎客不乐意，反推一把，把教授按在床上，骑在他身上，“你见过我这么凶的小猫吗。”  
“没见过，但我喜欢。”男人的手搭在他腰上，手指轻划腰肢，“真是可惜了。如果他有两只眼睛绝对美极了。说来也巧，他少的正好是左眼。”  
炎客愣住了，僵硬地笑道，“是啊，好巧。别说这些了，”他故意收紧身体，“不想继续吗。”  
他扶着男人的根物缓缓坐下，比起第一次熟练太多，一边摇摆臀部让硬物触及自己喜欢的地方，一边昂首轻喘。高潮后，炎客反复回味，总觉得缺了点什么。对了，送葬人。  
“你说的学生，我有点好奇。”炎客趴在男人胸口，轻声道，又抬眼无辜地看着他，“你不会吃醋吧。”  
男人摇头，“怎么会呢。”炎客也只是客套话，毕竟，他只是一个男妓，不会有人把他放在心上的。  
炎客拿到了送葬人的联系方式，教授嘱咐说，“他不怎么亲近人，平时专心学习，光是聊聊天应该没问题。他不像是会和陌生人上床的那种人。”  
也对，现在他们已经是陌生人了。  
炎客拨通了电话，竟然有些紧张，“你好，请问是送葬人的家吗？”  
“对，您找谁。”对方的声音清淡好听，是一位青年。  
“我找送葬人，有事想感谢他。”  
“我就是，您是哪位。”  
炎客握着听筒，半天说不出话，许久，回道，“是让你失去左眼的人。”  
对方也沉默片刻，“我明天下午有空，来这个地址找我。”炎客提笔记下，抿嘴，说，“待会见。”  
比约定时间早许多，炎客进了餐厅，挑靠窗的位置坐下。这是一个安静的城市，他有些庆幸送葬人生活在这里。过了一会儿，门口停下一辆车，驾驶座下来一位青年，穿着整齐，不是休闲服而是正装，看样子刚结束什么重要的工作。  
金发，萨科塔，左眼带着一只黑色眼罩，两人的视线隔着玻璃汇聚，又瞬间同时移开。送葬人推开门，炎客听着脚步一点点接近，想好了接下来要说什么，抬头再次看向送葬人时，一个字也说不出口。  
“你好，好久不见。”送葬人伸手，炎客僵硬地回礼握手。  
是否自己的存在是种浪费，如果他有两只眼睛一定美极了。他不存在的话，送葬人也不用失去左眼，是否现在送葬人会活得更好。  
孩童时相识到如今再次见面，巧合成分占了大多数。由同一双眼中的左眼看着右眼的感觉有些奇妙，可以说不可思议。明明是同一双眼睛，看到的却是完全不同的世界。  
“服务员，两份普通套餐，”送葬人招手引来服务员，服务员第一眼看到的是他们的眼睛，不禁感叹，发呆几秒才拿着菜单离开。  
“你过得怎么样。”炎客觉得这种问题多余，从送葬人的穿着打扮就能看出生活质量不错，但姑且算是开个头。  
“我在忙考试的事情，马上要成为法学学士。”送葬人把问题丢了回去，“你呢。”  
炎客下意识做出防御姿态，“没什么好说的。”就在组织语言的时候，他脑子里出现的最多的画面是他俯视送葬人这张精致冷淡的脸上出现欲望的模样。那只，唯一一只的蓝色瞳眸，和自己的左眼相遇，一想到他就不禁战栗。  
餐刚上桌，送葬人拿起手机，随后说，“抱歉，刚刚教授让我去帮忙，明天再来找我吧。”  
牛排还在冒热气，杯子边缘甚至还没沾上唾液，送葬人便起身。  
当时就没能说谢谢，谁知道今天这一次是否会是最后一面。要说的话少的可怜，毕竟他们的生活早已不同，见过的人，接触的事情截然不同，他们唯一共享过的时光只有孤儿院时的那短短几年。  
当时收下一只眼睛，回礼应该是比这数十年甚至余生的光明更加宝贵的东西。  
生命？对炎客来说哪一天在何处死去已经不足为奇。  
贞洁？哼。  
金钱……送葬人会喜欢吗。  
最后想想，只有时间是世间统一的价值衡量标准。  
于是炎客向他举起酒杯，一口饮尽，“我送你过去吧。”  
“不用了，我开车来的。”送葬人留下几张钱币，“账我结了。”  
炎客跟了出去，站在车前挡着车门，“我找你是想说声谢谢。”  
“当那是小孩的幼稚心就好，不用放在心上。”送葬人抬眼，“我之后联系过院长，我知道你被人带走卖身的事情。我一直觉得，把左眼给你对你来说是一种负担。”  
从某种意义上来说的确如此。  
“你就不想知道这只眼睛看到过什么吗。”炎客俯身，用他最擅长的方式接近男人。送葬人有了瞬间的犹豫，“等会你在车上等我，结束后重新找个地方坐着聊。”他的口吻像极了那些精英律师。  
结果炎客一等就是一下午，他昏昏欲睡，靠着椅背打盹。送葬人拉开车门第一眼看到的是炎客朦胧的双眼，透着不同的光芒，他忍不住伸手去摸炎客的脸颊，道歉后收手，“抱歉。”  
“没关系，本来就是属于你的。”炎客的话有种一语双关的意味，送葬人没有回应。车停在了一栋公寓前。  
“时间不早了，我做些什么吃吧，抱歉拖延了这么久。”送葬人一进门就钻进厨房，炎客四处看了看，是间普通的单人公寓，看上去简单但温馨。  
在这种地方比餐厅要安静的多，炎客似乎很久没有这样安心享受过晚餐了。  
“你知道我是男妓却依然愿意见我，谢谢你，”炎客声音变低。穿着整齐的衣物，一旦被知道自己做的是靠身体维生的勾当，身上的衣物仿佛不复存在，浑身赤裸坐在餐桌前似的。  
“生活而已，”送葬人的预期太过平淡，炎客却前所未有地得到些许安慰。  
“说实话，我看到的东西，希望你一辈子也不会遇到，”炎客伸手去揭送葬人的眼罩，下面是一颗义眼，瞳孔泛着橘光，倒是和炎客的眼睛有几分相似。这样对望时，仿佛看穿彼此。炎客愣住了，继而起身向前，隔着一张餐桌，吻住送葬人的唇，果然有着相同的味道，番茄的酸甜味和奶酪的淡香。  
吻毕，拉着一缕银丝，炎客站定，问，“我能留下来过夜吗。”  
炎客发现，他遇到过这么多男人，头一回猜不透送葬人的心思。他从不主动发出邀请，都是等那些人按照自己的计划自投罗网。但送葬人不同。他望着送葬人的一真一假异色瞳眸，将一切都抛在了脑后。  
事情超出他所能控制的范围了。  
他近乎痴迷地握着送葬人的性器，伸舌，学过的方法显得毫无必要，在做“爱”方面炎客是个新手，之前的性爱完全出于身体反射，现在做爱的这种心情前所未有。他的动作有点笨拙，甚至不小心牙齿触到了送葬人的肌肤上。送葬人没有说话，和那些满脸色欲的老男人不同。  
光舌头完全不够，他用唇轻轻摩擦，抬眼望着送葬人。他们本不相同，但双眼，由于意外变得一模一样，其实选择更多在送葬人，起初送出眼睛，再到换上和炎客眼镜颜色一样的义眼，他在用一种极其隐晦的方式与炎客保持着某种程度的相似。  
从这个纯粹的方法里炎客感受到的东西超出身体所能反馈的程度，炎客才意识到自己表达情绪的方式太过低俗。每当他想到身体交合时送葬人所做的却更复杂。小时候为什么没有明白这一点呢。  
炎客躺倒在床边，分开双腿，本打算自己润滑扩张，送葬人却突然跪在他身前，他几乎是惊愕地低头迎上送葬人的视线。送葬人手指轻抬着炎客的性器，动作干脆利落，唇到舌，直到完全含住。炎客绷直了身体，努力忍着呻吟，手搭在床边，扯住床单。胸口在不断起伏，呼吸一点点失去控制。  
“够……够了……送葬人……”炎客终于忍不住，拉着送葬人的光环想让他停下。送葬人一吸，让炎客的身体绷成了漂亮的曲线，一声呻吟流泻。  
送葬人擦了擦嘴，上了床，纤细手指挑开穴口，一口含着乳首，舌尖舔弄一边用牙齿啃咬。刺激刚才结束，瞬间变为双倍。送葬人的手法不像一个学法的人，倒像是医生，精妙地碰触内部敏感位置，两三下臀间湿润。炎客断断续续地说着，“我口袋里有避孕套。”  
送葬人没有理会，抬着炎客的双腿，已经抵着入口了。炎客还没有让任何人内射过，除了卫生，更多的是因为觉得恶心。他接受过许多变态客户的”调教“，唯独中出他会拒绝。  
“喂……别射在里面，”炎客捉着送葬人的衣服，做好了准备。他们四目相对，视线相融的瞬间同时身体结合，无需掩饰地，发出快慰的呼声。  
原来做爱会这么舒服，除了金钱，还有更多的意义。  
捣弄深入内部，似乎直顶到胃，送葬人还在继续，扒开双腿像要完全和炎客融合。炎客的乳房胀起，圆润富有光泽，乳首被刚才那番舔弄还残留些晶莹唾液，看上去愈发诱人。送葬人一手捏起乳房下侧，比起女性的远没有那么柔软，但按压上去饱满，似乎能吸出些什么。  
送葬人低头，吮吸起来，炎客顿时羞红了脸，更令他羞耻的是他感到不止一丝快感，乳房有些许胀胀的感觉，他这下真的害怕能吸出东西了，送葬人吸得啧啧作响，抽插完全没停歇。  
“你是…小婴儿吗，”炎客嗔呵着，有点恼羞成怒的意思。送葬人终于松口，专注于挺动腰杆这件事。炎客隆起的乳首居然真的有些汁水流下，比母乳轻薄些，但的的确确是奶水。  
已经完全控制不住了。  
炎客一度以为自己是床上的支配者，现在他搞不清楚了，在送葬人面前他有些迷失，或者说，这才是真正的他。  
就在他走神时，频率突然加快，把他扯了回来，他意识到送葬人铁了心要射在里面，于是向后逃着，可床上能逃到哪呢，下一秒送葬人拽着他的腰又拉了回去，一股热流冲进身体，炎客颤抖着酥软下来。  
就像高潮后的空虚感一样，炎客突然不知该何去何从了。送葬人在这里有住所，有家人，有学业，而他不过是路人。  
“我还有两个月就要毕业了，你可以搬进来住。”送葬人看出了他的迷惘，开口道。  
“我不能留在这，”炎客摇头，“今晚不收费，随你怎么玩，就当是我对你的答谢。”话说出口，他觉得自己有些无知，居然还在试图拿金钱衡量一切。  
送葬人缓了片刻，继续运动，边说，“一晚上远远不够。你用了那只眼睛十五年，所以你要赔我十五年的时间，这是等价交换。”  
“什……”炎客一时哑口无言，他开始怀疑送葬人是不是一开始就是这个打算，但未尝不可呢。用得越久，他要还给送葬人的时间就越多，准确来说应该是一辈子。  
这是什么烂俗情话。  
炎客眼眶突然湿润，“蠢死了。”  
“我也可以拟定出一份合同，按照书面语言进行描述。”  
“不用了，我记性好的很，用不着合同。”炎客搂住送葬人，欣然一笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后大概是没羞没臊的两人同居生活ww不写了任君想象


End file.
